1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an uplink/downlink scheduling in a mobile communication system and signal transmitting/receiving scheme using the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus for avoiding dynamic inter-cell interference and method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for a base station to perform scheduling to avoid inter-cell interference due to dynamic scheduling and also suitable for a user equipment to transmit/receive signals through the scheduling.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, the demand for a high data rate is considerably increasing to keep pace with a size of the rapidly increasing wireless communication. As an alternative for increasing a re-usability of a frequency resource in a wireless network environment and also raising capacity of a system, a femto cell has been in the spotlight for recent years. Unlike a macro base station that is precisely deployed by a mobile communication service provider, femto base stations trend to be distributed randomly and intensively as they are arranged or moved by users. The intensive and random distribution of the femto base stations generates inter-cell interference that eventually degrades a link quality for user equipments in the vicinity of their femto base stations as well as users situated on a cell coverage boundary. And, a considerable number of users are exposed to the inter-cell interference.
Since a femto base station basically gives an access grant to a user equipment belonging to a closed subscriber group (hereinafter abbreviated CSG) only, it is difficult for a user equipment to receive a service from a base station that provides a better link quality through handover, which accelerates the link quality degradation due to the interference in a femto cell environment. Therefore, the inter-cell interference management in the femto cell environment is more significant than that in the macro cell environment.
It may be able to overcome the performance degradation due to the inter-cell interference through a central entity. In this case, the central entity controls topology status (position informations of femto base station and user equipments) management of a whole network and controls scheduling of each femto base station. Yet, a centralized system is accompanied with a signaling delay, a cost for a central entity operation, a cost for additional resource use and the like and also has limitation put on its extensibility. Therefore, self-configuration is very important for performance enhancement of a system in a femto cell environment. And, femto base stations should perform resource assignment in dynamic consideration of peripheral environment to optimize performance of a network.